Checkmate
by CRMediaGal
Summary: A series of unrelated SS/HG/LM drabbles (100 words) in response to TycheSong's "Drabble A Day" Challenge. Each prompt is based on a word of the day. Rated M, AU, Post-Hogwarts.
1. Flambé

**A/N : The following are a series of unrelated SS/HG/LM drabbles (100 words) in response to TycheSong's "Drabble A Day" Challenge. Each prompt will be based on a word of the day (and will also serve as the title for each piece). **

****I've never done this before but thought I'd give it a whirl.** If you decide to follow along, I hope you enjoy them. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun. Artwork is entitled "Fragonard threesome" and credited to Alienor77310 on DeviantArt.**

* * *

 ** _Flambé_ **

**By CRMediaGal**

* * *

A frantic yelp from the kitchen signalled trouble. Severus remained glued to his sofa chair. Lucius, seated opposite him, tried to keep from breaking down laughing.

"Everything all right in there?" Severus inquired, waiting with suspense.

"Y - Yes," Hermione hiccuped. Moments later, a few choice curse words indicated otherwise.

"I suspect our cherries jubilees came out less than stellar," Lucius surmised through suppressed chuckling.

Severus smirked. A belated, hesitant call to the dark wizard shortly thereafter prompted him to rise.

Allowing an ill confident but determined Hermione to flambé dessert had been an unsavoury decision but well worth a laugh.


	2. Silence

**A/N : I've changed the rating of this since I intend to include some smutty drabbles as well.**

 **Thanks to any who read and review...**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 _ **Silence**_

 **By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Lucius's eyes fluttered towards the gasping witch before him, who kept writhing and squirming as his hot mouth connected with her goose-pimpled flesh. His lips drew lower and she squeaked, hardly able to hold back her moans of pleasure.

Severus, comfortably perched at Hermione's back, circled her earlobe with his tongue. Hermione desperately wanted to cry out. Her body jerked and her back arched against his chest, and yet, no screams of ecstasy came forth. She would win this Slytherin bet.

 _So help me..._

"Clever girl," Lucius snickered, "but you won't hold out forever. We intend to make you squeal."


	3. Contract

**A/N : Writing only 100 words isn't easy (well, for _me_ it ain't!), but I'm having so much fun with these. :)**

 **Thank you so much for your feedback, and please do keep letting me know what you think of these!**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 _ **Contract**_

 **By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Severus sneered at the legal parchment dangling between his thumb and index finger. He hadn't read the contract—yet. To his two partners looking on, there was still the question of if he would.

"Severus," said Hermione, "it's only a piece of paper..."

 _'Only'?_

"The gravity of what this means...concerns me." Severus's admission was quiet.

"Why?" Lucius dismissed with laughter. "What's yours is ours and what's ours is yours. That's all, Severus."

 _'That's all,'_ _he says..._

"Severus," Hermione pressed, she and Lucius smiling on, "we're simply securing our futures." She took Lucius's hand in hers and asked for his. "Together."


	4. Letter

**A/N : I hope you enjoy this one... :)**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 _ **Letter**_

 **By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Lucius frowned. Steel blue eyes fluttered from the parchment in his hands to Hermione's expectant look.

"Is this _it_?" Her face fell. "Where's the spice? Where's the romance? Where's the desperate thirst from Monsieur DuFour to his lady love to have his heartache assuaged?"

Hermione blushed—severely. Evidently, her straightforward approach to capturing her main protagonist's written declaration of love to another was humdrum...at best.

Severus snatched the parchment from Lucius's grasp. His subsequent scowl, too, was most critical.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but this love letter of yours is about as sensual as a depiction of watching paint dry."


	5. Violin

**A/N : Another day, another drabble challenge. Enjoy...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 _ **Violin**_

 **By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Lucius closed his eyes, wistfully listening as Pinchas Zukerman's airy solo of Antonio Vivaldi's "Summer", a part of the composer's _The Four Seasons_ violin concerto, transcended him to another place in time. Seated nearby, his two partners idly sat, Hermione trying not to fidget and Severus doing his utmost best not to doze off.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Lucius inquired dreamily.

Hermione grunted. Severus chewed the inside of his cheek.

"You two ought to get out more and appreciate the finer things in life."

Severus scowled. "How much longer?"

Lucius met Severus's spurn with a naughty smile. "Thirty minutes, my friend."


	6. Coffee

**A/N : Happy 4th of July to any State-side readers! Thank you, as always, to those who review...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 _ **Coffee**_

 **By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Two Slytherins sipped from their morning cuppas their witch had brewed, the complete antithesis of one another, as Hermione thoughtfully looked on. How she had wound up entangled, both literally and figuratively, with not just the one but the other as well was the juicy headline hounds like Rita Skeeter hungered for.

Lucius was like Champagne Blanc de Noirs—chic, dripping in expensive taste, the crème de la crème of upper Wizarding class society. Severus was like black coffee—bitter, self-made, with the smallest ounce of sweetness to lighten some of the stringent edges.

And Hermione relished them both.


	7. Kiss

**A/N : I haven't decided if I'll discontinue these drabbles after today. I've had a lot of fun with them, so we'll see. I hope you've enjoyed them, too. **

**Thanks for reading and a special shout out to my lovely reviewers!  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 _ **Kiss**_

 **By CRMediaGal**

* * *

Hermione's stomach clenched. A firm hand laced around her waist to draw her close; close enough to caress. Another hand, nimble and slim, gently traced the contours of her spine.

Heated breaths against the nape of her neck or her cheek sent shivers through the witch's frame. Oh, to be ensnared between two warm, compact bodies—one robust, the other lean but sturdy.

 _Oh, no..._

"Allow me," whispered the blond into Hermione's ear as he began pecking her jawline.

"And I," purred the dark-haired one, kissing the curve of her neck.

 _Damn!_ Hermione knew she would lose this wager.


End file.
